Over half a billion people in Africa lack adequate access to artificial light and energy. This Is a major barrier from breaking free from poverty. To obtain artificial light once darkness has fallen, kerosene lamps are typically used. Such lamps are dangerous and sometimes deadly to their users; they are also hazardous to the environment. Their toxic fumes are a leading cause of death for women and children. Furthermore, the use of kerosene emits over 100 million tons of greenhouse gases every year.
Over the past few decades, there has been an increase in the prevalence of renewable energy solutions to those lacking adequate access to light and energy. Although partly successful, these efforts have been unable to scale to the point of making a sizeable impact. Current solar solutions are often too expensive and unreliable.
Portable solar lamps are a cheap and easy way to provide light. Solar lamps generally include a solar panel configured to generate power for a light source within the solar lamp. The solar panel captures and converts solar energy into electrical energy. A battery connected, to the solar panel stores the electrical power which is used to power the light source. Conventional solar lamps often have the solar panel affixed to the body of the solar lamp. To recharge the battery, the user must place the entire solar lamp into the sunlight for an extended period of time. Frequent moving of the solar lamp from Inside the house to outside is impractical and time consuming.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.